


Suspicion

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I always knew people would suspect me because I’m a werewolf, but I never thought you would.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

Remus quietly let himself into the flat he shared with Sirius. It was midnight, and he was sure that Sirius was in bed already. He’d see him in the morning.

He’d been away for three weeks, living underground with the other werewolves, trying to find out what they knew, even trying to convince some of them to fight against Voldemort. It was largely unsuccessful.

When he walked in to the flat he was surprised to see some light coming from the kitchen. Putting his rucksack down, he made his way into the kitchen, where he saw Sirius sitting at the table, with a glass and a bottle of Firewhiskey.

“Oh, look who returns,” Sirius said as Remus came in.

“How much have you had to drink?” Remus asked quietly.

“Just one so far, but you being here makes me want to drink more,” Sirius said, glaring at Remus.

“What did I do?” Remus asked.

“Oh, don’t try that with me, Remus,” Sirius said, finishing his glass of Firewhiskey, “You’re away for weeks on end, you say it’s for the Order, but you can never just tell me what you’re doing.”

“Dumbledore-”

“Oh, I know, I’ve heard it before. ‘Dumbledore swore me to secrecy’. Bugger that. You should be able to trust me,” Sirius said.

“I-”

“Save it, Remus. I know. I know why you don’t tell me, don’t bother telling me that you go away for the Order. I don’t believe your lies anymore,” Sirius snarled.

“Sirius, I’m not lying,” Remus said, stepping forward and reaching out towards Sirius, but Sirius pushed him away.

“You’re a liar, Remus! You were raised a liar! You’ve always been very good at lying!” Sirius exclaimed.

“I haven’t lied to you from the moment you knew that I’m a werewolf,” Remus said. Sirius didn’t say anything in response, just stared at Remus furiously. Remus took a step back, blinking a couple of times, “Oh. That’s the problem.”

Remus turned away, his heart beating furiously in his chest. He was a werewolf and wasn’t to be trusted.

“I always knew people would suspect me because I’m a werewolf, but I never thought you would,” Remus said, closing his eyes. Of all, the people in the world, Sirius –

Remus felt like he was going to vomit. He and Sirius had been everything. He had thought that during this war, with James and Lily and their son being forced into hiding, with everyone looking at him suspiciously just because of what he was, that he would always have Sirius at his side. Believing in him like he always had done.

Taking a deep breath, Remus turned around to face Sirius.

“I suppose I’ll go find somewhere else to stay then,” Remus said quietly. He didn’t have anywhere else, Sirius knew that, but Sirius just continued to glare at him.

“Good idea,” Sirius said. Remus nodded, and left the kitchen. He picked up his rucksack, before pausing, taking his key out of his pocket. He clenched his hand around it, before making his way over to the coffee table and putting it down. When he looked up, he saw Sirius watching him from the doorway, and a small part of him hoped that Sirius would take it all back, that they’d make up, that they’d share a kiss and things would be okay again.

But it didn’t happen, and Remus walked out the door, wondering if he would ever see Sirius again. 


End file.
